


A Taste of Suffering

by Aurum_Auri



Series: Camboy Omegaverse [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Camboy Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, aeom au, cam session, camboy au, one sided pining, pre-aeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky's crush on a popular online camboy has never hurt quite this much.





	A Taste of Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt! This one was requested twice! 
> 
> TumblyOrro requested: Yuri asks for a private stream from innocenteros! maybe pre-aeom, before victor gets involved?
> 
> And Anon requested: a private stream of Eros with alphalite
> 
> This is pre-AEoM, before the events of the story take place. Please enjoy!

 

Yuri drummed his fingers on the desk, grinding his teeth. Potya meowed at the closed door. 

Ten more minutes. 

Yuri was early, but he wasn’t risking this getting fucked up from some error logging in or something stupid like that. He’d spent too much money on this. 

Eros’s private time was an expensive thing to buy. You went through his mod, had an extensive discussion about availability and pricing, kinks, and what you wanted to do with your time. Yuri thought it had been rough. Then MemeLord told him that the process had actually been unusually straightforward today, and that Yuri’s time as a regular made this easier than usual. 

The date had been set. All there had been to do was send the money along and wait for the big day. Well, here it was, and Yuri was buzzing, signed in under the familiar username, Alphalite. 

He dismissed a few requests to play games, set himself as invisible in Discord. He didn’t want any distractions today. 

The stream sparked to life. Gradually, the camera came into focus. 

Yuri felt his heart sink in his chest. Oh fuck. Eros was gorgeous. He was sprawled in his desk chair, dressed in a very cute, very sexy leopard print bralette and matching frilly boy shorts, a dark jacket over his shoulders, and a pair of black cat ears perched on his head. 

Eros waved at the camera. “Hello, Alphalite! Thank you for spending time with me today.” When he smiled, it seemed to make the room brighter. 

Yuri licked his lips. Was his mouth always this dry? His webcam wasn’t turned on, so he turned to the chat box beside the video. 

**> >Alphalite: ** o hey eros

**> >Alphalite: ** u look gud

He coughed under his breath. His cheeks were flaming hot. Fucking damn it, why was he so embarrassed? This wasn’t even remotely sexual. Eros was literally just sitting his his desk chair saying hello and Yuri was already half hard like some kind of stupid horn dog. 

He couldn’t help but regret the stupid text persona he used. God it was annoying to type like this, but the last time he typed normal, Eros had fucking noticed and teased him. “Finally take your hand off your cock? Do I need to do something to get it back there? I like when you type with one hand.”

Yuri squirmed his hips in the chair. God, that look Eros was giving him was too much, his eyes dark as he lowered his gaze at the camera. 

Eros let his head fall back a moment. His fingers raked through his hair, pushing it back from his face, and the motion exposed the naked scent glands on his throat. Yuri actually let out a pitiful growl. 

He choked it back. Fuck fuck fuck, the alpha part of him fucking lived when Eros showed off his scent glands, died a little bit with how badly Yuri wanted to push Eros into the bed, fuck him silly and bite down. All Yuri’s. 

But Eros was a free thing, something untouchable and too beautiful and powerful to own, like a tiger or a leopard. You didn’t keep one as a pet. You didn’t mate Eros. 

No matter how much you wanted to. 

“So do you want to do something before or after we have a little fun?” Eros crooned. His voice was low and sweet, a bit teasing. Yuri could barely hold back the growl. 

**> >Alphalite: ** stroke urslf

**> >Alphalite: ** thru tha shorts

Eros let out a pretty laugh. “Ok, sounds fun,” he said. “Do you want to watch me make a mess in them?”

**> >Alphalite: ** 4 now

Eros smiled at him. 

When he smiled like that, things felt right. Everyone in Yuri’s life treated him like a child, even this long after he turned 21. His grandpa, his mother, the relatives he pretended didn’t exist. Even Victor still teased him a bit when he ordered alcohol, as though Yuri hadn’t been sipping vodka since he was in school. Stupid old man. 

Eros didn’t treat Alphalite like a kid. Alphalite was another faceless entity with a wallet deep enough to buy his undivided attention, and Eros preened under Yuri’s words and attentions. 

Eros hummed a little as his hand slid down his chest, over the bare skin of his stomach, trailing over the waistband of the skin tight shorts. His thighs were so thick. God fucking- 

A soft moan escaped Eros’s lips. He let his head loll back on the headrest, flashing his unmarked scent glands in a vicious kind of tease. His hand rubbed the little bulge in his shorts. He was teasing the outline of it, tracing it with his fingers, following the line of his cock to the dampened tip. 

A dark spot gleamed.

Yuri groaned and shoved his hands down his sweatpants, already feeling himself getting hard. Fuck fuck, Eros was too much. Eros’s show was intoxicating. 

He paused with a low grunt, gripping himself in his hand. Eros’s dark eyes were heavily lidded, his pleasure obvious as he stroked his groin, down the line of his cock to play with his hole beneath it. 

The fabric was growing wet there as well, the leopard print shimmering with slick, and Eros let out the prettiest sound when his fingers ground against the rim, teasing it through the cloth. 

He rubbed himself through the panties. Little sighs slipped from his lips. 

“Is this good?” Eros breathed, looking at the camera. Slick webbed between his fingers. “Are you watching me? Tell me, what next?”

Yuri sucked in a breath. He could almost smell omega pheromones through the desktop computer, fuck. His left hand fumbled over the keyboard, his right still working over his cock. 

He could see Eros’s perky little nipples poking through the fabric, and it was torture. 

**> >Alphalite: ** chest

The purr from Eros almost made Yuri come right there. “Ah, yes,” Eros crooned, sliding his free hand up. He dragged the tips of his fingers over the leopard print bralet, swirling his fingers over the space before pinching the little bump between his thumb and forefinger. The sound he made went right to Yuri’s cock. 

“Is that good? Am I doing it like you want me to?” 

Yuri swore under his breath. He typed quickly, trying not to lose the momentum he was getting, trying to keep his orgasm from slipping as he tried to type. 

**> >Alphalite: ** fck so gud 

**> >Alphalite** : ht as hll

“Hot as hell?” Eros mused, leaning forward to read the screen. His voice was so steady, so low as he crooned. He flopped back in the chair, pressing his fingers harder at the fabric against his rim, pushing it inside himself a little. 

Yuri’s mouth was bone dry, but the panties were soaked, shining and dark with all the slick rolling down Eros’s thighs and staining the computer chair. Eros let out soft sounds of pleasure. 

“Please- I need- can I-“ Eros panted. Yuri saw Eros’s hand twitching toward a vibrator beside his mouse. It was ribbed and purple, the one Yuri always like to request when he watched the cam shows. 

He  _ remembered _ . That motherfucker. Yuri cussed louder as his cock twitched in his hand. 

**> >Alphalite: ** do it

**> >Alphalite:** bt slwly

He wasn’t going to last, not at all, not with the moan of relief as Eros pulled the lacy leg of the leopard print panties aside, stretching them to expose the pink, dripping rim that ached to be filled up with alpha cock. Yuri groaned. 

His eyes were locked on the screen as Eros slid the purple toy inside himself. He followed the line of the wire to the little remote, and Eros flicked the switch. 

The cry was sharp and painfully beautiful, like something musical. His hips went wild, grinding down on the toy seeking more, more, more friction and depth and pleasure. Eros let the panties snap back into place, holding the ribbed purple toy inside him. 

Eros was whimpering prettily now, in a way that was driving Yuri crazy. Fuck fuck fuck, Yuri was a terrible person, he couldn’t believe this voyueristic bullshit he was getting off to- 

Eros smiled through his moans, and it was so devilish that Yuri had to take a second look. 

Eros purred, “aah, alpha, I’m close, I’m so close, can I come? Can I make a mess in these cute panties you picked for me?”

“Fuck fuck,” Yuri repeated like a mantra, panting hard as he came closer and closer to the edge. A moment more, another second… so close. 

He slammed his hand onto the keyboard 

**> >Alphalite:** dsfwtsyes

**> >Alphalite: ** cum4me

He groaned as Eros let out more of those pleasured moans. Eros called softly, “Alphalite, Alphalite-“ as his body twitched and jerked, the front of his panties soaking sticky and white with his release.

The sight would forever be plastered into Yuri’s brain, of Eros with his legs spread, the outline of his cock twitching and the tip spurting  white against the leopard print pattern of the panties. 

He couldn’t breathe. His orgasm ripped at him. He was too caught up in the sight to hold himself back a moment more, spilling over his hands before he could even reach for a handful of the conveniently placed tissues. 

Yuri stared the screen in a daze. That had been one of the most intense orgasms he’d had in his life, and he almost couldn’t move. Eros moved slowly, sluggish from his own orgasmic bliss as he switched off the toy, pulled it out, set it aside. 

He let out a soft, pleased groan. He stretched, and Yuri was painfully reminded of the cute little cat ears on Eros’s head— the way Eros stretched was so catlike, so graceful. It wasn’t fair. 

Stupid Victor always talked about other camboys he knew, but this one was all Yuri’s. This one was Yuri’s own guilty pleasure, something that was just for him. 

Yuri grabbed the tissues from beside his computer, quickly cleaning his mess, while Eros grabbed a towel and did the same, humming lightly under his breath. 

“That was fun, Alphalite. We still have some time left to play a game if you want?”

Yuri started to type ‘I want’ and then paused.

**> >Alphalite: ** I wnt 2 wtch u

Eros nodded gamely, firing it up. The panties were ruined. Oh god, there was no getting those clean again. And Eros’s nipples were so fucking perky he might as well not even be wearing that damned leopard print bralette. 

Yuri was in hell the whole game. Fuck, he even jerked off again, watching Eros kick someone’s ass on multiplayer mode, catching the release in the tissues this time. 

“Oh! I think our time is up,” Eros said, sounding a little disappointed. 

**> >Alphalite** : ths ws fun

Eros smiled. Far too pleased to hear that, if you asked Yuri, but it also made something in his chest warm to see how pleased Eros seemed to be, reading it. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Wait, before you go, what does your username come from? If you don’t mind me asking.”

**> >Alphalite: ** ELITE 

**> >Alphalite: ** its lyk alpha elite

**> >Alphalite: ** i mean

“Oh! That makes sense!” Eros said. He beamed at the camera, tilting his head. “Thanks for your time. And see you next stream, okay?” He wore that damned evil grin again, straightening out the cat ears. “Meow!”

Yuri jerked, slamming the keyboard instinctively. His heart was racing. “Wait no no-” he screamed as the window closed. 

Yuri ground his fists into his eyes. Oh god, that was too cute. Eros meowing like that… 

Yuri sat up, scrolling to the recording software. At least he’d be able to see it… again…

Yuri froze. 

It hadn’t recorded. 

He thought he’d clicked start when Eros signed on, but there were no new files, and it hadn’t captured even a minute of the exchange. All that time Yuri had bought, gone just like that. So many pixels lost in the stream forever. 

His head fell back, and he stared at the ceiling. 

“FUCK!”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Yurio


End file.
